


Not Easy To Admit You Care

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Awkward Friendship, Awkwardness, Families of Choice, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Soren cares in a way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Soren was the last person Mist ever expected to come to her.





	Not Easy To Admit You Care

She couldn't even be mad at Ike for keeping such a thing secret for weeks. His expression and tone were even as he'd told the story of what _really_ happened to Mother and Father, but she could sense he was hurting just as badly. Like _he_ wished he hadn't found out in the first place.

 _Like right now, I wish I still didn't know even if I probably needed to,_ Mist thought, pulling her knees to her chest. She wanted to believe she was just dreaming, that maybe Ike had heard wrong or Volke had just been overly dramatic, but this wasn't a silly misunderstanding like the one Boyd and Kieran had over who ate the last cookie. This was a very real, horrible thing.

Someone approached her tent just then, and she automatically moved to open the flap. When she saw who was there, she blinked.

"Soren?"

"Ike asked me to check up on you," he said. "He claimed he wanted to catch up on his sleep, but I'm sure right now he's lying flat on his back staring up at nothing." He shook his head. "I told him I was sure Rolf or Jill or Titania would be with you right now, but..."

"No. Titania's talking to Rhys, Rolf's practicing, and I don't want to be a burden on Jill while she's still hurting over her dad." A pause. "Um...you can come in, though, if you want." He did, and they sat down on her sleeping pallet, Mist's knees drawn to her chest again and Soren sitting stiffly at the edge, toying with his belt.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He sounded uncomfortable, but not in a bad way, like he was actually worried and didn't know what to do with it. "I mean, Ike, he-" He coughed. "He did offer to look in on you himself, but, well...he hasn't slept well, so I-"

"I thought he asked you to." Soren blanched, looking away and gripping the fabric of his cape. He grumbled under his breath, so low she couldn't make it out, and when he turned back to her his face was red.

"No one can get anything past you, can they?" He shook his head.

"Soren, you've been a part of our family for as long as I can remember." Mist moved closer, and to her relief he didn't pull away. "And I don't remember Ike ever having to tell you to be nice to me. You were never that _friendly,_ yeah, but still, you've always been okay around me even though you don't like anyone except Ike."

Soren closed his eyes, rubbing his temples, obviously trying to keep from getting flustered and storming off, and for the moment Mist forgot about everything that was weighing on her mind. Finally, he let out a deep sigh, forcing himself to look directly at her.

"I've never had anything against you. It's just...I can't explain it, it's too complicated, I just don't like people." He laid his hand beside hers. "But you're important to Ike, and by extension, I...suppose that makes you important to me. In a sense." He looked away. "We're not friends, don't go getting the wrong idea! But..."

Mist smiled a little, reaching for his hand. When he jerked it back, she folded both hands in her lap, getting the message.

"But we're like siblings? Because I like to think of you as another brother."

Soren was quiet, still for a moment, before he nodded a little.

"It's not easy for me to admit it, but...yes."

She just barely resisted the temptation to hug him. Instead, she offered him a bigger smile, and he reluctantly placed a hand on her shoulder. This was probably as much affectionate contact as he would ever give someone who wasn't Ike, and that was fine by her.

"Thanks, Soren."

"It's nothing." But for a split second, she could swear she saw the barest hint of a smile on his face.


End file.
